


I couldn't save you...

by ssssnek



Category: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depressed Oma Kokichi, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, kokichi and rantaro are best friends, not canon, still spoilers though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssnek/pseuds/ssssnek
Summary: "We'll get out of here together, right Kokichi?""Right, Amami-chan!!"L I A R"Hey, where's Kokichi?""Who cares?""I-I'll check on him.""O-Oh my g-god..."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	1. Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so, this is my first post here and I hope you enjoy it! This will be continued, so hope you like Chapter 1! UwU
> 
> WARNING(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER: Angst, Mentions Of Depresseion and Anxiety.

"Yo Kokichi!" the cheerful voice of Rantaro Amami shouted, the boy he called for stopping in his path to the kitchen and turning around.

"Heyyyy Amami-chan!" he replied. "What's up?".

"Can you hang out today? I wanted to talk to you."

"Okie dokie!".

Worry swelled in his chest, but he ignored it, smiling and masking his feelings as per usual.

He grabbed the taller boy's arm, dragging him in the direction of his dorm. The pixel picture of himself was on it's regular place on the door as he swung it open. 

Rantaro stepped inside, Kokichi's scent filling his nose and a stack of Panta catching his eye.

He sat on the bed, brother mode on, pulling the supreme leader to sit next to him. 

"Kokichi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay, see?" said boy replied, flashing a bight grin and pointing at it with his pale hands.

"Just a smile doesn't mean you're okay, Kokichi."

Rantaro's statement was met with silence.

Years of walls and masks, and this one teenager was able to break through them all. For years, he hid his pain with smiles. For years, he hid his suffering with jokes. For years, he pushed people away in fear of them breaking his trust like the few he properly let into his life.

Rantaro noticed the small beads of sweat on Kokichi's forehead and his nervous fidgeting.

"You can't use your lies to get out of this, Kokichi. You push people away because you're scared, right? You hide sadness with smiles and lies. You hate being seen as the bad guy, you don't like being hated by people, so you change subtle things about yourself but nothing seems to work. Am I correct?" he said blankly, staring directly into Kokichi's purple eyes.

"Fine. No lies, the truth that people seem to love; I'm not okay." he replied to the bold accusations of Amami. 

Kokichi buried his face in Rantaro's chest as to not show the tears streaming down his cheeks of which he thought were a sign of weakness.

"We'll get out of here together, right Kokichi?"

"Right, Amami-chan!!" he replied, real happiness in his voice.


	2. Amami-chan...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds out about Rantaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING(S): Angst, Death, Spoilers, Not Completely Canon.

Kokichi woke up the next morning, tying his classic scarf around his neck in a hurry.

**DING DONG BING BONG!**

**A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!**

He sighed, he knew one of the idiots would take this seriously. He sauntered outside to the library, when his stomach did flips.

He saw Shuichi, Miu and Kaede walk past him, but he ignored them.

"A-Amami-chan...?" he asked, tears leaking from his eyes.

Rantaro laid there, a pool of blood beneath him.

The world seemed to spin, before he felt himself falling and his head crashing on the ground. 


End file.
